


【授权翻译】Existentialism is a Bitch

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 510 happened but takes a different turn afterward, Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Root's dead but not gone, bittersweet angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: “Sameen，跟你说话的是你已故女朋友接管了的超级人工智能无实体声音，现在再抱怨你的人生体裁好像有点太晚了，不觉得吗？”
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw, The Machine/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】Existentialism is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Existentialism is a Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974589) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 



> 我上一个坑（Bering and Wells）里的粉丝都超级喜欢吞刀片，昨天有人在汤不热上点赞了我在510播出之后随手发的po，我又看了一遍自己发的之后决定把它扩写成一篇文（因为我内心深处就是这么喜欢找骂）所以这篇的开头有点小虐，但是结尾会好些。  
> 别担心，我下次就接着搞完全不管原剧说了什么的R18高速列车了。

Root的躯体埋在土里，声音在Shaw耳朵里，薛定谔已经被她一脚踹到了不知道哪里。

“左边还有两个。”耳朵里的声音又发出指示，那么熟悉、那么真实，以至于如果这只是Samaritan的又一个模拟，Shaw都必须承认他们做得足够成功了。她从没想到这一天真的会到来。

Shaw自己几乎都没注意到小巷里窜出来的两个Samaritan特工，两颗子弹就已经从手中的枪膛里呼啸而出。训练了多年的特工本能加上一个全知全能的人工智能之神确实如虎添翼，这一点连Shaw自己都不得不同意，但是她还是宁愿把这个特权转交给一个真正想要的人。

Shaw扫了一眼街角才走过大路，蹲下来给刚死的Samaritan特工搜身，“还有吗？”

“暂时安全了，但是sweetie，你真的应该……”

“别那么叫我。”Shaw的语气波澜不惊，把搜到的弹夹塞进卫衣口袋里。

“抱歉，”不知道为什么，Shaw确实从声音里听出来忧虑，她甚至从回忆里找到了Root一周前在公园里眼泪汪汪的景象，当时头顶的树叶沙沙作响，Root第一次得知Shaw过去几个月经受了什么。

“但是我需要你带着Bear离开纽约一段时间，最近的事情太……太繁琐了，我没办法一直看着监控确保你安全。”声音继续说。

Shaw哼了一声。Samaritan本身已经不复存在，但它的残余势力依旧遍布；John和Finch死于爆炸，死前成功把病毒上传到Samaritan最后一刻卫星上；Fusco面临警署内部调查，但情报显示他可以轻易洗脱嫌疑；而Root……

她不知道该怎么说完这句话。

“你该走了，Sameen。”

Root如今无处不在，Shaw却从未如此迷失。

*

Shaw第一次在非紧急情况下听到声音，是在她离开纽约后的一个月。

她在一块木桩前调整站姿，踩实的雪在脚下发出沙沙的摩擦声。斧子高高举过头顶，然后垂直下落，干净利落地把面前的木块砍成两半。当她倾身把木块扔到一边时，耳机里传来熟悉的电流声。

“跟以前一样棒嘛Sameen。”

Shaw从靴子里抽出匕首，四周环顾寻找入侵者。她的小屋完全算得上与世隔绝，在这片空旷的田野上只有这一个建筑物，头顶黯淡的云层遮住了刺眼的阳光，这也给了Shaw极佳的视野。

她确认了自己周围没有人。当然了，那位除外。

“有什么问题吗？”Shaw自己看不到任何威胁，但是她已经习惯了有一个神替她看着所有她看不到的。

“没有，”声音顿了一下，Shaw眼前几乎浮现出Root犹豫着吸了口气的样子，“我们应该谈谈。”

Shaw哼着笑了一声，呼出的水蒸气在空中液化，凝成一小团白雾，“别跟我来这个。”

飞鸟从头顶掠过，Shaw抬头望了一会儿，又回过神来，把另一个木块放在桩子上。不管怎么说，过去几周起码证明了她已经不在什么模拟里了，Samaritan再厉害都模拟不出现实生活中这种程度的无聊。Shaw抬起斧子，深吸了口气。

现实生活太糟糕了。

“我已经找到了剩下的所有Samaritan特工，”听到声音，Shaw停住了动作，任由斧子垂到自己身侧，雪花从脸侧飘落，她眨了眨眼，“所以等你准备好了就可以回纽约了。”

“等我准备好？我早就准备好了，我们现在就走。”斧子落在地上，发出一声沉沉的闷响，Shaw抱起一堆木头回身往小屋走。

“我觉得你还没有，Sameen。”声音里带着真真切切的歉意，就好像是在安抚Shaw……就好像是在处理一个麻烦。

Shaw不喜欢被当做一个麻烦。

“滚，我不需要你来教育我。”

“我知道你不需要，但是我觉得我们需要在你回去之前聊一聊房间里的大象（译注：指显而易见的事）或者现在来看，那个 **本** **该** 在房间里的大象。”

“噢是吗？那又是什么？”Shaw随手把木头扔到小屋门口，靴子在门前的垫子上恶狠狠地蹭了蹭，动作比平时重了不少。

“我，”那个声音说，Shaw眨了眨眼，然后眼前浮现出站在自己面前的Root，嘴唇上依旧挂着弯弯的笑容，她耸了耸肩，看着Shaw的眼神就好像她就是全世界。

Shaw又眨了眨眼，转身推开屋门，动作却再次被声音打断。

“你知道我，我从来都觉得自己对人间没什么牵挂，尤其是我自己的身体。”

*

Shaw在餐厅里头一个座位里坐下，视线正对着入口。

目标是一个在对面五金店里上班的前Samaritan特工，与他一同工作的还有他的双胞胎哥哥，对于一个天眼来说，想分辨出谁是谁就有点勉为其难了。几个月的追捕过去，他是所剩无几的几个漏网之鱼之一，而Shaw决定今天就要收网了。

一个服务员把菜单滑到Shaw面前的桌子上，她接了过来，一边漫不经心地扫过，一边用指节敲着嘴唇，“无法想象居然有人会主动住在犹他州这种鬼地方，”她小声说，“这里的菜单上连啤酒都没有。”

“他听说你在追捕他们了，”Root的声音在耳机中响起，“所以他用自己工资的最后一分钱能跑多远跑多远。”

Shaw对自己的威慑力非常满意：“那起码比其他人聪明一点。”

“你已经成了Samaritan的索命鬼了sweetie，我很为你骄傲呢。”

Root说话时轻轻的呼气就好像从她皮肤上划过般真实。Shaw挪着身体靠到墙边，把菜单也拉了过去，“这家店有什么推荐菜吗？”

“要是我就不会点他们的肉类。卫生部门已经因为存储不当警告过他们四次了，而且至今毫无改进。”

“呃。”Shaw倒回了椅子上，随手把菜单滑开，招呼着服务员点了一块派。前门上方的铃铛响了，目标走了进来，在餐厅的另一头找位置坐下。

“怎么说？你猜是双胞胎里的好人还是坏人？”

Root迟疑地哼了一声，“唔，他没留山羊胡子，你懂我意思吧。”

“我又不是活在俗套的科幻电影里，我才不懂你什么意思。”

“Sameen，跟你说话的是你已故女朋友接管了的超级人工智能无实体声音，现在再抱怨你的人生体裁好像有点太晚了，不觉得吗？”

服务员把苹果派放在面前，Shaw对她点了点头，“超级人工智能是赛博朋克黑客帝国之类，留山羊胡子的坏大叔是星际迷航里的，完全不是一个事儿。”

“记下了，怪不得以前推荐的电影你都不爱看，”Root说这句话的语气能让Shaw想象出桌子对面那张别别扭扭的脸，于是她把叉子重重地叉进苹果派里，挖起来一大口往嘴里送，总算掩饰住了脸上的笑。Root的声音又响起，“但是要分辨出谁是谁，也是让你来这一趟的主要任务。”

“为什么不让我把他俩都杀了呢。”Shaw提议，看着餐厅那边的男人点了一杯奶昔，边喝边刷着手机，“他哥也罪有应得，谁让他跟一个垃圾长着同一张脸。”

“你知道这么残忍的提议会给我什么感受吗，Sameen？”Root的声音听起来带了点责备，Shaw这次终于没忍住笑。

“我还不了解你，你的感受就是没有感受，”这句话让耳机里的Root颇有微词，Shaw觉得她作为一个赛博实体，这个反应实在有点夸张，“你现在只是灵魂升华了一下而已，没必要为了噎我突然装作你在乎人类了似的。”

“但是好玩嘛，”Root让了步，语气让Shaw眼前浮现出她不屑地耸肩的样子，“但是随你吧，毁灭世界就交给你了。”

目标起身，放下他的奶昔往洗手间走。Shaw从口袋里掏出一支笔，从桌子上拿起一张餐巾纸，用大写字母写下“好久不见”，然后把最后一口苹果派送进嘴里，随手把几张钞票丢在桌子上，起身走向餐厅另一头。餐巾纸滑到目标桌子上，Shaw自己则假装往自助点唱机的方向走。

“我好喜欢你这样。”Root在耳边小声说。

Shaw翻了个白眼往门外走去，“我睡觉流口水的时候你都说喜欢。”

她在人行道拐角处找了个隐蔽的地方，掏出手机假装查看信息，注意力却锁定在玻璃那一侧那个男人的桌子上。

早春的风从面前拂过，带着凉意的空气灌了满肺。Shaw自己是不愿意为了逃命跑这么大老远，但是就算是她也不得不承认，能逃离人挤人的纽约绝对算不上坏事。

目标回到了他的桌子上，Shaw低着头，眼角的余光看见他拾起餐巾纸的一瞬间脸色变得苍白，然后带着显而易见的慌乱丢下了餐巾纸，没付钱就夺门而出。

那个男人从Shaw身边经过时，Root的声音又传到了耳朵里：“看来我们找到想要的人了呢。”

过了几秒，Shaw转身跟上，扫视了一下周围，除了几辆停在路肩上的私家车之外，整条街道空无一人。

目标在一辆车前站住，笨手笨脚地在钥匙串里摸索，完全没注意到Shaw的靠近。

“可怜的服务员连小费都没有，”Shaw嘟囔的声音刚好能让那个人听清，“他绝对是双胞胎里坏的那个。”

那个男人猛地抬头，双手在车门前滞住，表情僵硬地说：“你说什么？”

Shaw从夹克里掏出自己的手枪，带着杀意的笑容攀上嘴角。Root一定会为她现在的样子骄傲的。

“我不是在跟你说话。”

*

Shaw还记得Root死前她跟Root之间最后一段对话。当时Samaritan的特工在几十米外开火，耳后的芯片让Shaw神经高度紧张。

“我们都没过上自己想要的生活。”她当时是这么说的。

去他妈的烦人回忆。

Shaw坐在床边，盯着床头柜上的耳机，不知为何感觉连它都在嘲笑自己。她从没让任何一个人上过自己这张床，连Root也没有，除非这个耳机算数。

自从三天前被Shaw扯出来扔在那儿开始，这个耳机已经在床头柜待了三天了。Shaw不想、也不能再听着耳朵里的声音用Root的语气说着那些Root会说的话。以及一些，Root本会说，却再也没有机会说的话。

Shaw知道整间公寓都遍布着摄像头和麦克风（其实那还是她几个月前自己装上的），但是她也知道除非主动戴上耳机、示意自己准备好了，没有任何人会打扰她。起码她还拥有这种程度的尊重。Shaw忍不住想象，如果Root活下来了，哪天她们吵架的时候自己还会不会得到同样的清净。

这个想法让Shaw瞪了那个耳机一眼，从床上起来，随手把衣服脱在屋里，走向淋浴间。花洒的温度被调到最热，蒸汽在狭小的空间里迅速散开，过热的水流像匕首一样刺在皮肤上，Shaw站在水流中间，看着自己的胸口逐渐变红。

Root曾经告诉她，她觉得自己总算找到了归属，当时一瞬间的不知所措让Shaw晃了晃神，然后记忆的下一个片刻，她们十指交握，那一秒种，她突然发现自己与现实世界之间脆弱的联系变得牢不可破，她也第一次觉得自己握住了现实的一角，而这就足够了。

这本该足够了。

但是现在……Shaw不知道现在的一切是什么样的存在，但是这绝对跟她想象中的相去甚远，这太糟糕了，而Root值得比这好一万倍的结局。

“太糟糕了，”她在水蒸气中自言自语，然后提起了声音，故意让浴室镜子后的收音麦克风听到，“这太糟糕了。”

她闭上了眼睛，把头埋在水流中间，烫人的温度滚过后背上未愈合的伤口，她没忍住抽了口气。手撑在面前的墙壁上，感受着地心引力作用在自己身上的拉扯，呼吸变得有些沉重，不知是因为愤怒还是别的什么她无法理解的情绪。但是这种情绪在近几年明显变得日渐熟悉。

“我讨厌这样。”Shaw能想象到Root就在自己面前，眼神里带着掩饰不住的哀痛、却还是用一只耳朵努力听清楚她说话的模样。她甚至忍不住想，房间里唯一一个收音的麦克风大概会让Root听到同样缺乏立体感的声音，这个想法差点让她笑出声，但还是被胸腔里坠了坠的重量噎了回去，“我真的很他妈的讨厌这样，Root，我没想到我这辈子会这样。”

耳边的水流声是唯一的回应。“所有、全部事情都是扯淡，你已经死了埋了一年了，但好像还是什么都没变似的，”她吐出说话时洒进嘴里的水，自嘲地摇了摇头，“你跟我说话的时候，我甚至能感觉到你在对面看着我，但是我知道这是假的。你没有，你做不到，只不过是一堆该死的摄像头像望着其他所有人一样望着我，这烦透了你懂吗？”

说着说着，她不知道自己在想什么，也不知道自己想达到什么目的了。这不是这件事第一次发生，Shaw也清楚这不会是最后一次。“我烦死了，Root，”她的声音小了些，但知道麦克风还是能听见，“我烦的是这个缠在一堆电路里的声音居然会沉重得超出我的承受……”

声音越来越小，句子最终还是没被说完。额头上滴落的水滴让Shaw眨了眨眼，目光落在了左臂上的纹身，那是她上次一整周没跟Root交流后去纹的。

“我真的不擅长这个，”她喃喃地说着，摇了摇头，“我觉得你比我更善于做一个人。”

浴室昏暗的灯光下，皮肤上的黑色墨水显得格外醒目——简简单单一条细线，沿着一条血管的轮廓笔直地印在她的小臂上。

“太糟糕了。”她又说了一遍，然后伸手去拿香皂。

这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，但是每次这种事情发生，最后的结局都是她再次让Root回到自己的耳朵里。而每次这种事情发生，Root都挂着一张大大的笑脸欢迎她回来，她无法见到这个场景，却无比确信它的存在。

只是这次……她不确定自己有没有准备好。

*

“保守秘密可不好哦Sameen。”

Root幽怨的语气让Shaw笑着把最后一个行李塞进车里。跟以前不同，这辆车是她通过合法途径获得的，新的生活方式也逐渐了她的习惯。（当然了，只是说如果Root篡改后台登记记录也算合法的话。）

“我已经不剩几个秘密了，一有机会当然要抓住，”Shaw说，“而且你有什么资格抱怨我的秘密，你派我去出任务的时候，我有几次是清楚知道自己要干什么的？”

“我知道你喜欢那样，那样更刺激嘛。”

“好，那这次让你也刺激一下。”说着，Shaw钻进了驾驶室。

Root哼了一声，“不管怎么说，只要你一开导航我就会知道我们要去哪儿了。”

“那看来我把高速公路系统背得滚瓜烂熟是件好事了。”Shaw笑着启动了车子。

接下来整整两天都考验着Shaw对直达耳廓的“我们到了吗”的忍耐程度，尽管当她在田纳西乡下宜家汽车旅馆暂时停车休息时，Root误以为她们到地方了，那个完全垮掉的震惊语气让Shaw感觉自己扳回了一局。

终于，在行驶过一段Root无法用GPS追踪的小路之后，她们在黄昏时到达了新墨西哥州沙漠里一个偏僻的位置。Shaw熄了火，周围被寂静笼罩，直到Root试探性的开了口。

“求求你告诉我我们还没到地方。”Root哀求的语气让Shaw嗤笑了一声，她把门打开，手机挂在腰带上。

“你都看见我带了一顶帐篷，”她说着，从后备箱里拽出一捆帐篷，意有所指地朝着帐篷扭了扭腰，让Root通过手机摄像头看得清楚些，“早就该猜到我们要露营了。”

“我只是希望我们去的地方不这么……”Shaw听着她的声音把睡袋扔到帐篷边上，想赶在光亮消失前把一切收拾好，“……原始。我的卫星信号很好，但是电力是个麻烦。”

Shaw的最后一个装备被她扔在了地上，“我应该还带了几个便携式充电器。假设我没有提前无聊的话，这大概能支撑我们过上90个小时。”

“你是我的恩人。”

Shaw从她装食物的一个双肩背包里翻出了微型三脚架，用它把手机安置在后备箱上，于是Root得以看着她顺利地撑起了帐篷，接着又钻进去整理睡眠空间。

等一切都收拾完毕，夜幕已经降临了，Shaw在帐篷外铺上了一条大毯子。

“我现在有点看不清，sweetie，”Root抱怨着，“你带了什么生火的东西吗？”

“今晚没有，”Shaw走向三脚架，把手机从上面取了下来，拿着它回到了毯子上，“我明天白天会找点东西，但是今天晚上不需要火。”连续开了几个小时的车让她四肢酸痛，她把手机扔在身边，脱掉了靴子，躺在毯子上放松了一下手脚，然后又伸手在脑袋边上摸索到了手机，把它摄像头朝上放在自己胸口。

“噢，我懂了。”Root说。这句话让Shaw扑哧一下笑出声，手机在胸前稍微挪动了一下。

这是她花了好一段时间才找到的远离光污染的远郊，美国南部天空上的银河比Shaw这几十年见过的都要明亮。空气之中一阵沉默，Shaw知道Root想要讲点蠢了吧唧的话，但最后说出口的却只是“我的一颗卫星会在几分钟之后从头顶经过，记得挥手噢Sameen。”

于是Shaw就一直盯着天空。偶尔有一两只蝙蝠扑闪着翅膀飞过，远处的什么动物在丛林中嚎叫。在Root说它到了的时候，Shaw看见了一颗卫星一瞬间的金属反光。她抬手挥了挥，然后看着它沿着轨道飞行，最终离开了视线。

“新头像！”Root愉快的话音刚落，Shaw胸口的手机就震了震。

Shaw抬起一边眉毛，“那个东西怎么都不可能看得到这么远吧。”

“红外线摄像头。就在刚刚，我知道了你为了我有多热呢。”

“呃……”出于害死猫的好奇心，Shaw拿起手机解锁，模糊的彩色照片出现在屏幕上，一个大概呈人形的红橙色像素点被一片绿蓝色围绕。

她眯了眯眼，注意到图像中间有一个稍微亮一些的点，似乎正是刚才她手机的位置。她差点笑了出来，却在想起自己正对着前置摄像头时赶紧把手机放回了胸口，“你真的挺有毛病的。”

“想测试一下新弄出来的高分辨率算法嘛，还有什么实验对象比你更合适呢？”Root整出一个亲吻的声音，Shaw好不容易才抑制住把手机扔出去的冲动。

看着点点星光照亮了夜空，Shaw在Root的陪伴下静静地躺平，周围又一次陷入沉寂，直到Shaw不得不将它打破。

“其实我以前想过带你来这里，”在证券交易所之前，在Samaritan之前，在……Root死之前，“想在你把自己折腾没之前拉你出来度个假。”语气里的嘲讽让Shaw自己都嗤笑了一声，却注意到Root明显犹豫了一会儿才开口，“我们现在就在这儿了。”

随着夜幕降临，帐篷周围的气温急剧下跌，Shaw温热的呼吸在皮肤上划过。

Root说她会陪在Shaw身边，而大多数日子里，Shaw对此也无可指摘，只是少数情况下那些无法弥合的空缺，却也足够震耳欲聋。

如果Root在，Shaw就能看见落在她眼底的星光，能感受到她用体温替自己挡住沙漠里的寒意，能亲眼看到那张在自己想象中出现过千遍万遍的笑脸。

“我知道你一直想要离 **她** 更近些，既然你实现了你的愿望，我想……我想我挺替你高兴的。”

Shaw感觉Root的声音愣了一刻，然后才带着轻轻的遗憾重新响起：“这不是我的愿望，Sameen。起码不是我这一世的愿望。”

Shaw吞了吞口水，喉咙却仿佛被什么她不知道的情绪噎住了，“是啊……”

手机摄像头上一束光亮让她低头看了看，这才注意到它电池产生的热量透过衬衫温暖着她的皮肤。Root又一次接进了耳机，自顾自讲起头顶上飞机里飞行员的私人生活，成功毁掉了气氛。

暖洋洋的手机在她胸口上，Root在她耳朵里，在大多数日子里，这就足够了。

今晚，这就足够了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：总的来说，这篇文的出发点就是Root在510便当后，她所经历的只是肉体的消亡，而意志已经跟TM融为一体，因此从这篇文的第一句话开始，跟Shaw交谈的就是Root本人，只不过出于各种原因，Shaw一直在抗拒Root一次又一次的暗示，也拒绝接受这件事。转机直到第二个小节结束才出现，Root说“You know I never felt all that connected to humanity anyway, Sameen. Especially not my own.”这里才正式地明明白白点了出来，而Shaw也终于接受了这个事实，后面的剧情才就顺理成章。


End file.
